


Three at Play

by Basched



Series: Thunderwarshield [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've missed each other so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three at Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's about time! Finally finished another fic for my Thunderwarshield series, though the majority of it is Thundershield. This by no-means be the end of this series. I plan to do other oneshots, set in various stages of Thor, Steve and Sif's relationship. I plan... but whether these happen? I dunno... but I hope to do many more! 
> 
> I had thought of doing an extra scene at the end of this fic, but I might add that on later. 
> 
> This is really not beta'd. I had asked around, but I was impatient and I had to post this. So apologies for and terrible grammar, spelling and wotnot. This is mainly fun for me and I hope those who read it will like it too! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--------------

As soon as the door to the study closed, it took one look between the two men and they instantly took up each other’s hands and hastily made their way through the palace towards the royal bedchambers.

All of whom they passed didn’t dare stop to request anything of the King, they simply allowed their Allfather and his husband to carry on running. The men’s hurried pace and smiling faces showed all too clearly of what they desperately wanted to do. Of all the things that had happened over the past six years, private moments were rare and no one was going to get in the way of this happening now. 

Steve dragged Thor to their door and the both of them quickly glanced at the Einherjar as they scurried past. Such looks made the two guards step away to take up new positions and both of them tried hard not to smile as Steve kicked open the door and pulled their besotted King into the room. 

As soon as that door was closed and they were alone, Steve flung his bag aside and ripped the shield from his back. He let the shield fall from his hand and it rolled gracefully across the floor. It stopped as it impacted the wall and a second later there was gentle resonating clang as Mjolnir too was dropped. The uru hammer glided across the floor and impacted with the vibranium shield, where the two were then utterly forgotten about.

Steve grabbed fistfuls of Thor’s hair and dragged him into a crushing and furious kiss, one so hard it felt as if they hadn’t seen each other in years and not the months it had actually been. They had craved and missed each other so much that their devouring mouths and tongues, their clawing hands ripping at their clothes and groping at asses, felt to be an insanity.

“I have missed you…” Thor managed to gasp in between gasps for air. 

Steve grunted an _‘I’ve missed you too’_ and they began to stumble about the room, until Thor was backed up against one of the engraved bedposts. The strain on the wood made it creak under impact and when it nearly splintered, the men broke apart and began to rid themselves of the last remains of their clothes. They clumsily hopped about a few times to get their boots and socks off but then Steve lost his balance completely and collapsed onto his front on the bed. 

It had been five months since Steve had last been in this bed and to be naked upon it again, to feel the soft furs and the silk sheets against his skin instead of the mattress of his single bed in the Avenger’s complex, was wonderful. The familiar textures and smells, brought back a lot of memories which made him tingle and squirm with excitement. However, when he couldn’t feel Thor behind him, Steve looked over his shoulder up at his husband. There was a look of concern—and annoyance-- on Thor’s face. 

Steve sighed with a smile. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.” 

He watched Thor slowly kneel upon the bed and cautiously pull off the one boot that Steve wasn’t able to get rid of himself. Thor then proceeded to shuck off Steve’s pants and he did all this without once looking away from Steve’s back. Thor slowly shuffled on his knees and straddled him. His fingers lovingly caressed and traced up and down Steve’s spine with feather like touches that somehow made Steve wince, but the warm and loving press of Thor’s lips on the large bruise eased him. 

“I should have been there.” Thor whispered, his annoyance wavered with a pained guilt as he continued his kisses up Steve’s spine to his neck. “I could have prevented your injury.” 

“ _Really?_ ” Steve replied with sarcastic disbelief and his head flopped down against the furs. “Thor, you can’t prevent everything!” 

“I know, by the state of the bruise as it is now, that it was a lot worse when you received the injury. Had I been there at your side, you would not be so wounded. I know this for certain.” Thor’s hands gently caressed the bruise again and then those fingers slipped down to knead at the flesh of Steve’s ass. His lips kissed the dip at the bottom of Steve’s spine, before gently turning Steve over to face him. “I would have come to your aid…we both would have.”

“Thor, you have nine realms to oversee. You can’t possibly be everywhere at once.” 

Before Thor could reply with his _‘Yes I can be and I should’ve been by your side’_ response, Steve lifted his head and kissed Thor silent, stroking Thor's beard and loving the sensation of it beneath his fingertips. When Thor was sufficiently breathless, Steve weakened him further by tracing his fingers around his neck, in the way Thor liked. 

The light tickling strokes at his neckline made Thor tense and Steve felt a shudder go through Thor’s body. He saw the beautiful dopey smile form on Thor’s lips as his head craned to one side in reflex, trapping Steve’s fingers. Even with his fingers caught Steve tickled him again, resulting in that uncontrollable, very cute and un-kingly laugh, which only lasted a few seconds before Thor was able to grab Steve’s hand and pull it away. 

“Steve…” Thor tried to be serious, but with the both of them laughing, it was difficult. It was only when Steve winced again, his injury hurting him that Thor was able to glare at him for his lie. 

“Thor, the Avengers handled the situation! We were fine!” Steve protested. “It wasn’t as if the Earth was in any real danger.” 

Thor’s eyebrow rose in disbelief and the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth showed that he knew damned well that the Avengers were only called in on ‘situations’ if it was extremely dire. 

Steve sighed. “Okay, the Earth was in danger but we handled it. We fought a tough fight but I’m alive and well.” 

“You were hurt.”

“I wasn’t the only one.” 

“I could have protected you all… I could have come along with Sif and our Einherjar! You said you would call to Heimdall if any alien threat endangered Midgard!”

“Thor… I’m here. I’ve been hurt before and I’ve always healed. I’m healing right now.”

“But you promised to me and Sif that should things ever become dire you would let us help!”

“I—I would’ve. I just….Thor, can we talk about that later? Can you please be in me now?” 

“You would casually dismiss an important matter such as your safety and well-being?” 

“And us having sex for the first time in months isn’t important, Thor?!” 

There was a lingering pause as Thor thought about it. Then his enamoured gaze looked over Steve’s body and as his hand sauntered down between them, following the trail of his adoring eyes, Thor smiled and nodded in agreement with his husband. Steve was here and well for all purposes, so he can be chastised about his not calling for aid later. Which he would be. 

Thor purposely lingered the strokes across Steve’s skin, he intentionally slowed the scrapes of his fingers over his abdomen and watched—gleefully—the irritation and annoyance on Steve’s face, until he finally touched upon his erection. It was a skim along his length, a feather-like touch that made Steve gasp. 

A plea for more wasn’t needed when Thor touched him again, teasing him further with light rubs and strokes. Begging definitely wasn’t needed when Thor curled his palm around Steve’s girth and squeezed. Steve felt a deep growl resonate against the crook of his neck as Thor eased his weight upon him. His legs were eased apart, pulled up and wrapped around Thor’s hips. A single kiss upon Steve’s mouth came before Thor began to move, grinding a slow aching but pleasuring friction of their cocks. 

They moved together, slowly and tenderly, but as much as they loved this sensual side of things, it wasn’t enough. Steve uttered a relieved _‘finally!’_ when Thor became impatient as well and pulled himself up onto his knees. Steve felt jittery with Thor parted from him, but he was excited as he watched Thor lean over to the bedside table, where thankfully, the familiar small golden bowl was just in reach. 

Steve smirked as Thor had clearly prepared for his return and that chuckle became an aroused moan as Thor scooped out a large handful of lube and smeared Steve’s asshole and his cock. The Allfather discarded the bowl, flinging it over his shoulder without a care, where it clanged loudly as it hit the floor. 

Steve watched Thor rub the remainder over himself and when his slickened palm coiled around his erection and gave himself a few strokes, the expression of pleasure on Thor’s face made Steve lick his lips hungrily. He tried to reach up and help, but he was pushed back down and Thor bent down to tend to Steve. 

The slide of Thor’s hand over both of their cocks made it unbearable for Steve. He let out a whine and a very mischievous grin spread across Thor’s face. Every time Steve shook beneath him made Thor tease more by squeezing. 

“Thor! Please!” 

“Very well.” 

Thor pushed Steve’s legs back, and with one hand held them up high so the other could slip down them and glide between the already wet cheeks of his ass. A single finger poked at his entrance, it pushed in briefly and Steve gasped and an involuntary laugh escaped with it. Thor knew that Steve was accustomed to him, but feeling that he was ready, Thor dropped Steve’s legs and positioned himself. 

After a few teasing slaps of the tip of his cock against Steve’s ass, and a few more impatient orders from his husband, Thor pushed and eased inside. 

There was still some constriction as they briefly tensed, but the instant Thor was completely inside of him, Steve managed to relax. Thor closed his eyes. His mouth gaped open and when he began to thrust, Steve could hear him mutter some words between his breathless gasps. 

“I have missed you so much.” Thor said, cupping his hand on Steve’s face. His eyes gazed down at him, filled and glazed with love that was clearly overwhelming him. Steve turned his head, just a little, to kiss at Thor’s palm and then pulled Thor down so he could plant that same kiss to his lips. 

They smiled as their mouths continued to brush and graze together and those smiles quickly turned to light-hearted chuckles. They knew each other so well. They knew every inch of each other’s bodies, every curve and bulk, every sensitive spot and they knew how to entice them, yet their being apart for so long made it wonderful to feel again. 

Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. He began to gently roll his hips in time with each deep thrust Thor gave, to accentuate the experience and hearing Thor groan with pleasure, made Steve recall the first time they had been together. 

He remembered how awkward it was, as they had both been nervous. Seeing Thor being as anxious as he, it was adorable… it was beautiful. Thor had been with others before, Steve had heard the stories about the amazing lover Thor was, but with him Thor was different. Their first time together had been so clumsy and embarrassing, the Allfather was so shy, so nervous…

Thor wasn’t so now. He was extremely vigorous. 

Steve tried kiss him, to make him slow just a little bit, but each hard push Thor gave made Steve drop his head back to the bed and cry out before their mouths could meet. In his eagerness, Thor slipped out several times and such amusing yet inconvenient interruptions only made them hurry to reconnect. In that rush, Steve somehow turned them so Thor was on his back. 

Thor chuckled lightly as he realised he was being more than impatient and as Steve straddled him and took hold of his hands, he breathed in a couple of deep breaths to calm his excitement. However, as Steve was sitting on him, he rose up and down like his heaving chest. 

Thor grinned and pulled his hands out of Steve’s grasp and motioned them instead over Steve’s legs and up across his body. His hands purposely scraped and stroked over Steve’s wet heated skin, making him quiver. 

When Thor finished toying with him, he snaked his hand down and palmed Steve’s cock. He began to play with it, stroking and gliding his palm over the shaft and teasing his fingertips over the head. As he was already so sensitive, Steve wavered, he nearly fell off to one side, but the strong hands of his husband gripped his hips to hold him steady. 

Thor rose to a seating position, dragging his lips and beard over Steve’s chest as he did so. Thor kept a firm hold, kneading the flesh of Steve’s legs and ass whilst he nipped and kissed over his skin. Then when their mouths met, Thor’s electric hands began to guide Steve down, one pulling away to direct himself inside. 

“Steve…”

When Steve was completely filled, he settled and stilled, loving the feel of Thor’s thickness inside him, loving the shakes of Thor beneath him. Then as one they began to move, thrusting harder each time, the both of them becoming quite vocal. Steve tried to make sure Thor’s hands were steadying him as much as possible, but they kept straying, roaming and clawing over his sweating torso. 

Steve bit his lip harder, mainly to prevent himself from laughing, but eventually, even his super serum strength couldn’t stop him from falling. Steve landed on his back and Thor slipped from him. Thor immediately fumbled to his knees and pushed Steve’s legs aside, eager to reconnect, but in his haste Steve fought back and they began to wrestle for dominance. 

The bed creaked and strained under them, it cracked beneath them as they rolled and fought with amorous vigour. The nearby bedside table was caught by a flailing arm and it crashed and splintered into pieces on the floor, which made the men laugh. So they fought even more. 

It ended as Steve had always known (and wanted) it to. He was on his front and his arms were pinned down above his head, Thor’s fingers entwined with his. With several hard nudges from Thor’s knee, Steve had to spread legs wide. He smirked into the fur beneath him when one of Thor’s hands broke free and lightly slapped his butt cheeks. Thor laughed victoriously, yet Steve sighed contently when his bruise on his back was given a soft kiss and caress. 

He had forgotten about his injury through their play fight and he quickly forgot about it again when Thor spread his cheeks apart with one hand, and pushed back inside him. Thor gave a few gentle grinds of his hips and some kisses to Steve’s neck, before quickening his pace. 

Words quietly moaned and whined from Steve’s mouth, broken by barely restrained cries of pleasure. Thor returned his grip to both of Steve’s hands, tightening, clenching their fingers into the furs under them, which ripped.

Sweat that had only coated their skin was now pouring off of them both soaking the furs and sheets. The heat and friction of their movements, the fullness of Thor… the girth of him was swelling, building up a pressure that both of them were beginning to feel. A hot aching but wonderful pressure that was about to explode. 

Steve couldn’t restrain himself any more. His voice cried louder but that only made Thor thrust harder, until a high pitched squeal made them stop. 

The sounds of terrified breathing whines made the two men break away suddenly and the quick extraction made both of them grimace. Panicked and still disorientated, they fumbled about for something to cover themselves. Steve rolled and dragged the furs around him, leaving Thor kneeling and wobbling, with nothing except his hands to cover himself. 

They looked towards the door and there was a very startled six year old princess, looking wide-eyed in shock at her fathers. 

“Thrud! What are you doing here?” Thor tried to get off the bed in the best dignified manner he could muster but he only succeeded in slipping off the edge and crashing to the floor, which made Steve snort with laughter. 

Thrud couldn’t speak. Her mouth hung open and only the sound of shocked whines escaped. 

As if being seen by their daughter wasn’t bad enough, the door that had been left ajar flew open and Thrud’s two Einherjar guards came rushing in, fearful that their lives would be forfeit because they had managed to let the heir to the throne lose them.

“Damn it to hel!” Thor yelled, trying to steal some cover for his nakedness. Steve sniggered some more and refused Thor to take any.

The guards recoiled and instantly turned their backs. They looked at each other, for now they really knew they were going to be in trouble. 

“We’re sorry, Majesty!” said one guard. “We didn’t see her slip away!” 

Steve tried to control his hysterics but failed when he looked up and saw the two guards had shielded their eyes with their hands. One of them was trying to do cover Thrud’s eyes as well, coaxing her away at the same time. 

Steve heard Thor sigh with immense relief when through the door came their saviour. 

“Leave! Now!” 

The guards rushed away as their Queen marched in and proceeded to scoop Thrud up into her arms in one quick fluid motion. Sif took one look at Thor and Steve, rolled her eyes in disbelief, and then carried the princess out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

As soon as they were alone again, Steve laughed, he couldn’t help but do it even more at the way Thor climbed back onto the bed and slumped next to him. 

Thor was worried and shocked, he was shaking his head with dismay and his hands rubbed over his face in frustration. Steve curled up beside him, hooked a leg over his shin and took hold of his hand. 

Neither of them could fathom as to why or even how Thrud had fled the study where they had left her in the care of her tutor but it had happened. 

“Hey…” Steve stroked Thor’s chest with soothing rubs. “You okay?”

A groan was his only response at first, then after a little more coaxing by the means of a prodding finger at one of his pecs, Thor sighed again and looked at Steve with concern. 

“We have just scarred our daughter for life.” 

“Well, yeah… but it’s not what’s worrying you.” Steve sat up and with a single gesture of his hand got the large Asgardian Allfather to shift so Thor could curl up against him. Steve threaded his fingers through the wet tangled locks of Thor’s hair. “What is it?” 

A reluctant and deep groan rumbled through Steve and he felt Thor’s hand caress over his leg. Thor didn’t answer right away, he just clenched his eyes shut and grimaced as he thought about what they had just exposed to their little girl. 

“Come on.” Steve teased. “You can tell me.” 

“Fine! I... I was reminded of myself, when I was around her age.” He groaned. His body shuddered. It took him a little while to find his voice again. “It had been but two days after my sixth name day. I had become bored and searched for my father, hoping he would give me a sparring lesson. I too did as Thrud and had walked in on my parents as they were…having sex.” 

Steve was unable to stop the huge guffaw burst from his mouth. Such a boisterous reaction made Thor bolt up-right. His scowl showed great annoyance, yet there was a vulnerability within his eyes, a fear.

“It was _not_ funny, Steve. My father was livid. ” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s more than a little funny. It’s very funny.” 

“My mother reacted as you did.” Thor replied, shuddering and moving to turn away from Steve in some kind of huff. “She found the whole thing quite amusing.” 

“Thor…” Steve gained control of his amusement and quickly stopped Thor from getting up from the bed by slipping on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around Thor and gently rested their heads together. “Thrud will be fine! Besides, Asgardians can already walk and talk before they’re one year old. You’re learning other race’s languages at two for crying out loud! Sif told me that you all know _‘where babies come from’_ when you have your fourth name day. Thrud is six! She knows about math and science, she knows about intercourse! She knows more than any human possibly can comprehend and she is six!” 

“Yes, but knowing about the act of sex and seeing it-- especially seeing your parents in the middle of it-- is another matter. Perhaps I should get dressed and explain to her..!” 

“Thor! She will be fine, Sif is with her. You don’t need to go anywhere.”

A few tender a loving kisses seemed to sway Thor’s worry. 

“Aye…Sif is with her. She’ll be able to reassure Thrud.” Thor smiled and grabbed hold of Steve legs to wrap them around his waist. He then spun around and dropped Steve onto his back. 

However, Thor paused. His eyes screwed tightly shut and he shook his head. His wet mane sprayed Steve in the face with drops of his sweat. 

“What?” 

“I…” 

“You’re not thinking of your parents are you?” Steve smirked, stroking Thor’s beard. 

“I’m trying _really_ hard not to.” 

Okay, Steve was going to have to do something about that, because there was no way this moment was going to be ruined. 

So… this time Steve was going to be on top. With a bit of effort, he flipped them around and Thor was once again on his back. Steve spread Thor’s legs and grabbed his chin with his fingers. 

“Look at me.” Steve ordered. Thor smiled and did as he was told. Steve made sure Thor was utterly focused on him, on his touch… his fingers rubbing and dipping into Thor’s ass. “Do you feel that?” 

A deep growl answered an affirmative. The purr that followed, the urgent gyrations and jerks he pushed onto Steve’s fingers, implied he wanted more. He needed more. 

“Do you feel me?” Steve whispered, loosening his grip on Thor’s chin and tracing his fingers through the wet bristles of his beard. 

A gasping _‘yes’_ replied. Thor uttered his name over and over, finally assuring Steve that any…distracting (disturbing) thoughts were gone, so Steve extracted his fingers, smeared their sweat and the remainders of lube over Thor’s entrance, and before any further mention of their daughter or Thor’s parents could be made, Steve positioned his cock and pushed. 

\-------------------

Sif made sure that she walked a fair distance from her bedchambers, comforting and cuddling her daughter until her shakes finally stopped. The princess’ Einherjar guards followed at a respectful distance until they came to the stone archways by one of the palace’s balconies. They stopped and Sif walked out into the warm morning sunshine and when she felt the not-so light slaps of Thrud’s hands on her back, she placed Thrud to the ground and knelt down to be level with her. 

Already Sif could see that Thrud had gotten over the initial shock of catching her fathers in such positions and she now had a scowl on her face, a scowl that reminded Sif so much of Thor, especially the pouting lip. 

“Are you better now?” Sif asked, reaching out a hand and stroking the long blonde braids of Thrud’s hair away from her face. 

Thrud nodded and began to toy with the sleeve of her tunic. 

This little girl didn’t like wearing dresses, or rather she certainly didn’t like the ones her handmaidens picked out for her. Thrud said they were impractical for a warrior, but Sif and Brunnhilde were a great influence on her in such matters. Thankfully. 

“Do you wish to talk about what you saw?” 

Thrud shook her head vigorously. 

“Very well. Would you then care to tell me why you are not studying?” 

“I don’t like my tutor.” Thrud sulked, again in such a manner that was just like her father when he was her age. “He’s old, he keeps falling asleep and he’s one of _them!_ ” 

Sif rose an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“The ones who don’t approve of dad!” 

“Ah.” 

“He keeps referring to dad as that _‘damned mortal!’_ I’ve heard him say _‘he’s not of Asgard’_ and that he’s not worthy for father and you! He thinks I can’t hear him when he mutters, but I hear everything he says! He’s not the only one who doesn’t like the fact that you married dad!” 

Sif knew. 

All three of them knew that their extended bond was frowned upon by a small handful of the Elders in Asgard and that Steve was considered ‘not good enough’ by them. Thor made it very clear to them that they had no choice or say about who their king and queen married, or who they loved. The storm he produced certainly kept them silent and afterwards those who still clung to Odin’s opinions on humans, wouldn’t dare speak a word. Certainly not out aloud anyway. 

Finding out that Thrud knew of their dislike of her Midgardian ‘dad’ was greatly displeasing. It angered Sif and Thor would be too when she informed him. They would have to have another few ‘words’ in the next council meeting. While the older Aesir were entitled to their opinions, but to allow Thrud to hear their dislike of her Midgardian dad, a man who she loved and was greatly influenced by, was immensely vexing. 

“Father wasn’t hurting dad. Was he?” 

The sudden change of subject caught Sif a little off guard, but it made sense that Thrud would do so, preferring not to think that anyone would hate or dislike Steve. 

“Dottir, you know that he was not.” 

The little girl sighed, her body shuddered and then she strolled over to the stone ledge of the balcony and leapt up, landing on her feet so she could stand and look out over the grounds and the city below them. While there was a great and deathly drop, Sif didn’t worry that her daughter would fall or slip. Their technology would prevent her from falling to her death, but Thrud had always been a climber and never once had such technology initiated to aid her, unless Thrud purposely wanted to test it out. She was so sure, so confident. 

Sif stepped up beside her and rested a hand lightly upon her daughter’s shoulder. For a moment they stood together and the warm breeze of the early summer morning billowed over them, whipping at their long hair and cloaks. Such a soothing zephyr seemed to calm their troubled thoughts. 

The pensive scowl on Thrud’s face eased slightly, though Sif could feel how tense she was and that she was still troubled. 

“I knew what they were doing.” Thrud’s voice wavered. Her sentence cut short as she was unable to speak further. She then sat down upon the ledge and Sif did the same, holding her arm out to allow Thrud to lean into her. 

“It was a shock.” Sif felt Thrud nodding against her side, so she squeezed her with assurance. “I understand why, little one, but when you reach your hundredth name day, you may well begin to have feelings and attraction towards someone and wish to be intimate with them. You may even desire to become physical with them and sharing that physical intimacy, with someone you care about, can be extremely pleasurable. When you are older… and when you are ready to experience this for yourself, you might not think it to be so…” 

“Gross?” 

Midgardian words always sounded strange coming from her daughter’s lips, but Sif couldn’t blame Thrud for picking up some of her dad’s phrases. 

“You may not like it, but your fathers and I love each other very much and sex is one way for us to express that love. For us it is far from… gross.” 

Thrud thought about it, her face scrunched up as she did so, clearly not agreeing with her mother. 

“Darling, I think it is time that you return to your studies.” 

There was that scowl again. Thrud didn’t want to, but she knew she had to. 

“Will I get to see dad after I’ve finished my lessons?” 

“He said you would, did he not?” 

“Aye. He did.” 

“So when you finish your last lessons for the day, he will see you. Right now… it’s your father’s time to be with him.” 

“It’s adult time.” 

“Aye, it is, but before the feasting hours you can all go on the hunt together. Would you like that?” 

Thrud’s smile lit up like the sun and she sat up straight in poise just like Sif. This time, Sif was reminded of herself when she looked at her daughter. Her hair had once been golden blonde before Loki put his curse upon her… a prank that could not be undone. 

She recalled how angry, how furious she had been, how sad it had made her as well. Yet it had taken a first kiss from Thor Odinson to make Sif smile again. Well actually, it had been a spar with Thor that had changed things. She had smiled for the first time since that prank, she had laughed a lot, as Thor’s attempts to distract her failed and she had him quickly pinned on his back. It was at that moment, when Thor pulled her down, that they had their first kiss. From then on, it hadn’t mattered what colour her hair was. 

They loved each other and their daughter was but one result of that love. They were blessed further with Steve. Thrud had the best of Asgard and Midgard in her life. 

Thor and Sif had already helped Thrud wield her first sword and Steve had let her use his shield, which Thrud seemed just as adept with. The opportunity to go on a hunt and bring back a meal for the feasting hours was something Thrud never wanted to miss. 

“Are we all going? All eight of us?!” The excitement could not be restrained from Thrud’s voice, even though she still sat stiff like a Queen looking over her future kingdom. 

Sif placed her arm around Thrud and immediately felt the tremor of excitement ripple through her small body. Thrud then wriggled with joy and again cuddled up close to her mother. 

“We can all go, later.” Sif said. 

“Can we go earlier?!” 

“While my duties with the council have concluded for the morning, I’m…” 

“Going to be with father and dad. More adult time?” 

Sif nodded. 

“Why can’t you have adult time in the evening?!” 

“You know why.” 

Every time Steve returned to Asgard, getting Thrud to go to sleep at a reasonable hour in the evening, or at all, was virtually impossible. Of course it was understandable that Thrud wanted to see Steve and spend time with him, but Sif and Thor wanted to as well. The early hours of the morning, after Thrud’s studies commenced, was the best time to catch ‘adult time.’ 

“Do I have to go back?” Thrud asked, scuffing her boots on the marble. “Can I just go and spar with the Warrior Three and Brunnhilde?!” 

“Studies are important, Thrud.” 

“But—!” 

“Being our daughter does not exempt you from what every Aesir has to go through! Such lessons are vital, but you do learn quickly. All the languages and histories, of all the races in the nine realms and beyond, the Aesir are among the few who can retain such vast knowledge. One day you may wish to be Queen and Allmother, so it is even more important for you to have schooling. Thor and I had to study when we were children, just as you do now.” 

“But why do I have _that_ tutor?!” Thrud turned her head up to look at Sif and pouted again. “Can I join school with the other children? With my friends?” 

“Your fathers and I want the best for you and while your tutor is wrong in his opinions towards our Captain…” Thrud’s grinned proudly as she always did whenever Steve was referred to as such “he is the most knowledgeable.” 

“He is an old man and a fool!” 

“He is.” Sif smiled, remembering someone else saying those exact words. “So I will tell you this. If you go back and finish your lessons now, we will make arrangements for you to change tutors and… if they do not distract you, your friends can join you.” 

Thrud became giddy. She wriggled and squealed with joy. 

“They won’t distract me!” Thrud cried, beaming happily. “I promise they won’t, mother!” 

Sif smiled. Of course they would. Thor’s friends always distracted him and so did Sif. 

“Dottir.” 

“Very well. I will go and study and this afternoon, we can all go on the hunt together?” 

“I promise, dottir. We can all go.” 

Thrud did another few jiggles and after Sif gave her a kiss and a hug, she gave her mother the same in return and hopped off the ledge. 

Sif managed to grab hold of her tunic and she hauled her back on the right side. Sif gave Thrud a glare for her attempt to go over the edge, a glare that she couldn’t maintain. Not when Sif used to do the exact same thing. Thrud just shrugged, grinned and skipped away, with her own Einherjar guards following close by. 

\------------------ 

“You two really should lock the door the next time.” 

Two pairs of groggy eyes looked up and then dopey and adorable grins spread across their faces at the sight of their Queen. Sif had to smile, for her husbands were still joined in a tangled embrace, clearly spent, their skin glistening with sweat, oil and semen. The room was filled with their aromas, scents so distinctive, potent and familiar to her that for a moment she became a little unsteady. A hot wetness suddenly gushed from between her legs, an arousal that flushed the rest of her body with need and want. 

They did this to her. She would have preferred to have been here to seen everything, but even in their aftermath, seeing Steve still inside Thor, seeing them still shaking and trembling, it excited her. 

They were beautiful together. 

“We didn’t lock the door?” Steve murmured, trying to lift his head off Thor’s chest but utterly failing. Thor groaned and tried to hold up a shaking arm towards Sif. 

“Join us?” He groaned again, his deep voice now hoarse. 

“I’m a little late, aren’t I?” Sif smirked, walking towards the bed and slipping off her robes and dress. 

She saw their eyes brighten at her nakedness and their smiles widen as she gently knelt upon the bed. Sif leaned down and after a few gentle strokes across both men’s slickened bodies, she palmed her own breasts and smothered herself…noting their gaze and how much they really didn’t want to fall asleep. 

Sif heard them moan ‘uh-uh!’ and ‘no way!’ as they tried to move. Such attempts finally made Steve slip out and the beautiful sounding groans which escaped their mouths drew Sif closer. She crawled up between them, each hand touching her husbands and making them tremble more. She touched their limpness, only briefly, and traced her fingers all over them, all the while watching their faces, their pleasure. 

“Sif…” Steve’s utterance of her name made her focus on him. Sif lay down between them, but faced her beloved human, and stroked the backs of her fingers down his face, before giving him a kiss. Steve hummed a pleasured murmur back. 

“Steven, it is so good to have you back with us.” She said, through another smothering kiss. “It has been too long.” 

“Far too long.” Steve mumbled as he finally flopped one arm around her. Thor had huddled up to spoon against Sif, and he draped his arm around her too. 

Steve smirked as both Sif and Thor patted his ass. 

Her joyful smile faded into a frown when she saw Steve wince at a touch of her hand across his back, so she wriggled and upset the brief comforting moment they were having to see what had caused him to recoil. She saw the bruise on his back and sunk back down to glare at him and then at Thor. 

“It was not my doing.” Thor assured her, pushing her long hair over her shoulder so he could nuzzle in against her neck. 

“This came about during the recent incident on Midgard?” Sif asked, turning back to Steve with worry. “Thor and I have repeatedly said that if you need our help, we would gladly give it.” 

“Sif, as I told Thor, there’s no need to worry,” Steve said, watching Thor slowly dozing off to sleep. “I’m already healing.” 

“You may well be,” Sif replied, stroking Steve’s face, “but judging by the condition of your bruise, it was a lot worse when you received it.” 

“I said that…” Thor grumbled through his drowsy state. 

“Okay.” Steve replied with a similar mumble. “I’ll call you… next time.” 

“You’d better.” 

Within seconds her men were asleep and curled around her, their arms draped around her middle. In their arms, it wasn’t long before she too drifted off to sleep. 

\-------------------------- 

Steve woke and instantly he saw Sif lying next to him with Thor still curled around her. Thor was asleep, but his hand was stroking and squeezing lightly at one of Sif’s breasts, his fingers rubbing her hardened nipple. Steve watched, enjoying the soft puff of Sif’s warm breath against his face and the subtle jerks and twitches of her body and of Thor’s. He watched the way Thor caressed her, smearing streaks of the lube over her skin and Steve found himself beginning to move his own hand in a similar way over her hip. 

Steve saw Sif smile. He saw her nip at her bottom lip as Thor continued to toy and squeeze the sensitive aroused nipple. Her breath caught as Thor’s thumb ran in a circular motion across her breast and then her beautiful smile widened. 

She wasn’t asleep, only pretending, so Steve muttered a soft ‘hey’ and leaned in for a kiss. He softly brushed his lips against hers, his hand crept up the side of her body and gently cupped at her face to urge the kiss on. She smiled and gasped into his mouth when Thor pinched just a little too hard. 

They both chuckled when Thor murmured and snorted in his sleep before carrying on with his unconscious-groping. Sif was clearly enjoying it and the attention she was getting from Steve, but then her own squeezing hand at Steve’s ass slipped between them, the other doing the same behind her. 

“You’re ready…” she whispered with a pleasured and mischievous tone in her voice. 

“First thing in the morning, men usually are, my lady.” Steve replied. 

The gentle cup of her hand around his morning arousal squeezed. Hard. 

“Argh!” Steve winced, “Sorry!” 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Sif teased, easing her grip into a slow and languid stroke on his cock. Steve knew that she didn’t like him being so formal in private, yet sometimes he couldn’t help himself. 

Unable to verbally respond as she continued to stroke him, Steve dropped his head to rest against her shoulder. 

“He’s ready too.” Sif whispered, her eyes rolling to glimpse at Thor. 

Steve had to find out for himself, so he fidgeted a little and his hand slipped down behind Sif and wrapped around hers as it held onto Thor’s thick hard erection. 

Without even thinking about it he squeezed too, very suddenly, and it resulted in an almighty cry and a jerk so hard that Steve had to pull Sif away. Thor’s abrupt awakening made them laugh, for the look of confusion and arousal on his fatigued face was adorable. 

“Hello sleepy head.” Steve quipped when Thor finally realised just what and who it was that had woken him up. Thor beamed happily and slowly sank back down to the bed. His hair was a tangled mess, but the knots and sweat didn’t matter to him, as he held out his arm. 

Sif eased onto her back and shuffled to lie in her other husband’s embrace, allowing Steve to sidle up to her other side. 

“What time is it?” Thor groggily asked, kissing Sif’s neck and reaching his hand to caress Steve’s hip. “Is it still morning?” 

Sif looked up to the ceiling and Steve followed her gaze to where the time was suddenly displayed above them. 

“We have time. Thrud will be out on her sparring lesson with the Warrior Three.” She replied. 

“How is she?” asked Thor. 

“The shock of catching her fathers in mid-coitus will not forgotten but she understands." 

Steve and Thor groaned with embarrassment, but again, Steve couldn’t help but laugh and Thor did too, sniggering against her skin. The huffs of warm breath made her shudder with pleasure and she lovingly thanked each of them with a long and deep kiss. 

Without even having to tell them what she wanted, Steve and Thor began to move their worshiping mouths down each side of her face, down her neck and then each of them took one of her breasts into their mouths, stroking and caressing her body and each-others as they did so. Steve saw Sif’s eyes flutter and close as she lulled into the moment, and then her hands stroked the backs of their heads, encouraging them for more. 

She let out a moan and Steve felt a heat flush over her skin. Her body trembled with their touch, and then Sif opened her eyes to watch as Steve as he broke away from her breasts and went lower, trailing his kisses across her stomach and down to her thighs. She met his gaze and they smiled, seconds before Steve gently eased her legs apart and shifted to kiss to her lips. 

She was ready. She was wet just as Steve and Thor were hard, and her scent was strong and enticing. Steve pushed a couple of fingers through her lips and rubbed the pads of his fingers over her wet clit, over the muscle and then her entrance, where he slipped in a couple of digits. 

Her beautiful gasp made him smile. The way her head and body arched hard into the bed, the way she pulled Thor to her to smother her moans, she wanted more and so Steve began to thrust his fingers deep, adding a few flicks of his tongue. Her keens and gasps, with the addition of her constriction of her legs around him, made Steve quicken. 

Her keens caused him to smile again, but when he heard them muffle, he looked up and saw Thor kissing her, smothering her with loving kisses and touches…his hands tenderly worshiping and massaging her breasts. Watching them made him pause, Steve lifted his head and he was mesmerized at the sight of them. 

His chest swelled so much he thought it was going to burst open, it overwhelmed him. The feeling was so intense that he had to pull away. Steve rose up to his knees and rubbed at his face. He wanted to watch the two of them together, but they had too had stopped when they didn’t feel his touch. 

“Steve.” Sif and Thor both rose up and Steve felt their arms embrace and hold him. 

His name wasn’t spoken as if in question or worry and they never expected an answer because they knew what he was thinking. They felt the same way. 

To Steve, Sif had been a surprise. When he first met Thor, the attraction Steve had towards him was instant and so obvious that he couldn’t deny it, even though he tried to, but falling for Sif was a huge surprise. 

Her acceptance of Steve and Thor was strange at first, he couldn’t fathom how she would allow someone else to be so intimate with her husband, but she allowed it. She encouraged their relationship, never once showing jealousy or frustration if they spent a lot of time together, yet that first kiss Steve had shared with her, so soon after Thrud’s birth, had caught him off guard. 

He never expected to develop feelings for her as well, but the more he got to know her, her passion, her strength… and when he saw how devoted Sif and Thor were to each other, Steve couldn’t imagine anyone not loving this warrior queen. Her humour was just as sharp as Thor’s, her skills of the sword and of battle and tactics could even surpass the Allfather’s, making her the perfect Allmother. 

She was beautiful…a goddess in every form of the word and when she’d kissed him for the first time, it had given Steve the same excitement as when Thor kissed him. 

A few months after that, on one particularly cold winter’s night, Thor had invited Steve to join him and Sif in their bed, the three of them together, for the first time. At first it was an offer of warmth, as the Asgardian winter was colder than Steve was ever used to… but it quickly became much more intimate. 

The pleasure had been more than Steve’s mind and body could cope with. Thor and Sif did things to him and with him, that he had never thought of, even in his wildest imaginations, and it had been beyond ecstasy. It wasn’t just sex… it wasn’t a sullied affair or some sordid threesome just for the hell of it. It could never be. 

That night had just been the start of many when Steve ever returned to Asgard. It was difficult and sometimes painful being away from them and Thor and Sif never failed to tell him and show him that they felt the same way. 

As the days went by and as Thrud grew older, their closeness grew and when Thrud first called Steve dad, Thor and Sif wanted to be bonded with him. The needed him to be more than just their lover, or a godfather to Thrud. Thrud herself had often asked if Steve was her father as well, she told them that she wanted him to be. So Thor and Sif made the decision to ask Steve marry them. 

Steve had said yes without a moment’s hesitation, but his acceptance didn’t go down well with some of the older Asgardians and the struggles to make the marriage happen had been like a battle for life. 

But it happened. They made it happen and it changed everything. 

Steve loved them, he really did and he had never thought he would love anyone like did Thor and Sif. He never imagined that he would become a father either, that even though Thrud was not of his blood, she would see him as one. 

“We love you too.” Thor’s words breathed against Steve’s lips, breaking him out of his reminiscing daze. Thor deepened the kiss, before sinking his mouth down to Steve’s neck. 

Sif kissed him as well and the next thing Steve knew he was dragged down on top of her. As he nestled between her legs, he looked deep into her eyes and almost became lost, but then he felt Thor behind him and Steve then peered over his shoulder with a smile. 

They began to move, rubbing their bodies, hands and mouths together in a rhythm they knew, loved and missed. At first they were all a little eager and such impatience caused slips and bumps and the snagging and pulling of long loose hair. More than a few childish giggles escaped, in between panting breaths, along with some other colourful exclamations, and for a while they played. 

They played with each other, enticing their already sensitive and aroused bodies, they toyed and teased until Sif gave the order, or rather she took hold of Steve and positioned him to enter her. 

Steve paused for a moment, he gazed into Sif’s eyes again then slowly eased himself inside. 

Steve watched in adoration as her lips widened to gasping o and her body quivered beneath him, he noticed her look over his shoulder to Thor and sure enough Steve felt the graze of Thor’s fingers run through his ass cheeks. Thor’s beard and lips were brushing delicately over the bruise on Steve’s back, which made Steve shudder. He received a comforting kiss from Sif and turning his head, he got the same from Thor before he began to push. 

She moved with him. Sif kissed him, hard, the grips of her fingers clinging tightly to the back of his head. Her nails dug into his scalp and scraped down his neck, forcing him to push harder and faster. Steve complied for her and together they writhed and thrusted, almost as if they were afraid they’d be parted. 

Steve palmed his hands over her as they kissed, savouring the wetness of her flesh and the soft suppleness of her breasts, loving how strong she was crushing around him. He had missed her body, her touch… he missed being inside of her. 

A momentary halt, a hitch in his breath, made Sif cup his cheek. Her thumb stroked his face as she gazed up at him, but then Steve felt Thor’s touch trail down his sides, he felt this bulk of his husband lean into him gently grinding against him to encourage movement. Move they did, again finding the perfect synch they had learned together, making sure that no one was left out… that no part of them was left untouched or un-kissed. 

Steve felt a loving breath and a pursed kiss to his ass before being slowly filled with every inch of Thor. They breathed at the same time, sighing exhalations and soft grunts as they all finally connected. 

He got lost with them. Enveloped together nothing else mattered except pleasuring each other, feeling and embracing everything they’d missed… refusing to stop because to not be inside or filled, to not be touched and kissed was unbearable. 

There were always an end to things. There were always limits. 

But such rewards were blissful. 

Usually Thor and Steve both knew the signs of Sif getting close, but her sudden desperate and urgent cries of warning forced Steve to pull out and away. Thor’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back, just as Sif cried out and she came, showering both of them with a warm and powerful spray. 

Instantly Steve and Thor scrambled to her and enveloped her and held her as she shook uncontrollably in their arms. Sif was laughing and crying, elated from such a hard climax and it seemed she couldn’t stop, so Steve and Thor kept holding her to try and settle her down. They kissed her lovingly and tried to assure her as well with soft whispers of _“it’s all right…”_ but they couldn’t help but laugh as well, as they were just as caught up in their Queen’s ecstatic and euphoric orgasm. However, Sif didn’t want to finish. 

She forced Thor’s hand between her legs, thrusting two of his fingers inside her, and immediately Thor began to pump with them, again and again, keeping her orgasm ongoing. She came again, harder and her cries of pleasure were screamed louder. She thrashed as much as she could in her husband’s arms, and as Thor continued to keep her going, her hands grabbed both of them and tried to bring them to a pleasured release, to repay them in kind, but Sif was still trembling and so Thor and Steve had to aid her. 

Steve coiled his fingers with Sif’s around Thor’s cock, feeling Thor do the same to his and then slowly, gently and they brought each other to a blissful release. Steve lay his head against Sif’s breast, but she used what little strength she had left to roll him, placing him in the middle of her and Thor. 

Steve relaxed finally, enveloped in his partners’ arms. His eyes began to flutter, he couldn’t keep them open and he knew by the soft breaths of the other two, that they too were falling asleep. Even in their drowsy state, none of them could stop caressing and kissing each other, Steve heard their groggy hushed voices, he heard their mutters of love and how much they missed him. 

Over seven years ago, Steve had no clue that his life would become what it had. He’d imagined that he would still be leading the Avengers with Tony, fighting for the people of Midgard along with his friends, with Bucky and Sam. 

He’d watched his friends find love over the years and he took comfort in their happiness. He tried to find some of his own, he went on (a few) dates, but they never worked out… because none of the women or men Natasha set him up with were Thor. So being an Avenger was his life back then. 

Being the husband of the Allfather didn’t change much on Earth. While Thor and Sif did offer to help, they understood when Steve requested they help only when alien or influences outside of Earth threatened. However, the incident that gave Steve his injury could have been avoided if he asked. 

That was a mistake he wouldn’t be making again so soon. 

Then there was Thrud. 

Although she was not his by blood, he loved her as if she was. After her birth everything changed, he found the love he had been missing for so many years, even though some Aesir objected to him. 

The first time Thrud called him dad was one of the best moments of Steve’s life. While he wasn’t always on Asgard, the times he was, enabled Steve to see her grow into a strong vibrant and passionate girl. He was a role model for her, a huge influence on the future Queen of Asgard and that was amazing. He was more than Captain America now.  
He was fulfilled in ways he never thought he would be. He had his friends, his husband and wife, he had purpose. 

Everything was perfect. 

“Hello?!” 

Did someone just say hello? 

Steve lifted his head and so did the others. They looked at each other confused for a moment, yet the sound of incessant knocking on the door made them snap out of their drowsy revelry and sit bolt upright. 

“Have you finished playing yet?!” 

The grubby face, framed with tattered blonde locks, poked around the door. Steve felt Thor tense, but Sif quickly managed to cover them all with one of the furs. Steve smiled and took hold of Thor’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Thrud?!” 

Thor went to get up out of the bed, but there was a scream of panic and the door slammed but didn’t quite shut properly. 

“No!” came Thrud’s voice from the corridor. “I don’t need to see! I don’t want to see any more!! Don’t you dare come out unless you’re all fully clothed!” 

Thor was bewildered for a moment, but sank back down next to Steve, with a worried look on his face. Thor worried a lot when Thrud was concerned and Steve couldn’t blame him after both the times she caught them in such a predicament, but it was nonetheless adorable to see Thor fret like this. 

“We’ve been told.” 

Sif chuckled and slid herself provocatively over both of them, before resting on top of Thor. He slipped his hands around her, splaying his hands across her wet buttocks and squeezing them, though he was still thinking of how they had traumatized their daughter… again. 

“We’d best do as she commands,” Sif added, slicking back Thor’s hair and kissing him. 

“We’d best get a door and a lock that actually works." 


End file.
